Let Down Your Hair
by Quelquely
Summary: A new girl is coming to Ferryport Landing, and hopefully Sabrina can be friends with her. She is the daughter of Rapunzel, and she brings new danger, mysteries and adventure with her. Is it too much for 5 kids to handle? Don't worry.. Puckabrina all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it, and I won't know what you think unless you guys review it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, any of the AWESOME characters or Micheal Buckley. (Let's face it. That would just be a little creepy…) **

Chapter 1: The Life She Wished She Had…

Once upon a time, in a small town called Ferryport Landing, there was a family. This was no ordinary family, though. This family consisted of the decedents of the Brothers Grimm, the writers of many famous fairytales. These fairy tales were not just bedtime stories; they were also history, recorded and preserved for many years. They were also the residents of this town, making this peaceful place secretly full of magic and excitement.

Right now, the family was crowded around a magic mirror: Henry and Veronica, the two loving parents, standing near the back, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis in the middle, and finally the four Grimm children in the front, closest to the mirror. Sabrina and Daphne, the two real Grimms, stood beside each other. Sabrina, the older sister (12 right now), was a very brave and responsible girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Daphne, the younger of the two (7 and a half at the moment), was a very kind girl who always had a smile on her face, and her beautiful brown hair in two braids. The other two children were "adopted" Grimms. Puck, more commonly known to himself as The Trickster King, was a very mischievous fairy who was always dirty and had a steady supply of goo balls with him, as well as curly blonde hair and green eyes. He and Sabrina didn't always get along, but they had their moments. Last but not least was a shy, beautiful girl named Red. She is more commonly known as the famous Little Red Riding Hood, and she was Daphne's age right now with curly amber hair that fell just past her shoulder.

Anyways, the family was standing around the mirror watching a girl Sabrina's age walking down a middle school hallway. There was a boy who called her over. She blushed slightly and ran down the hallway to meet him. She had very long dirty blonde (which, by the way, does not mean her hair is dirty) that went about halfway down her legs. She was very beautiful and seemed to be friends with everybody. Sabrina felt a little bit like a stalker, watching this girl 24/7, but it had to be done. Just like this was no ordinary town and no ordinary family, this girl was no ordinary girl. She was the daughter of Rapunzel and Prince Charming, and nobody had known about her until now. That is, except for Rapunzel. The story was that after they had gotten divorced, this girl was sent out. Rapunzel didn't want to be reminded of her failed marriage. This girl was a rare case, a human given birth to by two Everafters, and Baba Yaga had wanted to examine her.

Sabrina felt a mix of jealousy and pity wash over her. On one hand, at least this girl had gotten to live a normal life for a while and know nothing about the fact that she had such a weird family. On the other hand, the girl would be taken away from her family and friends and dumped into a weird knew life. Sabrina also hoped that maybe, just maybe, this girl could become her first real friend in Ferryport Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's me again. So how did you like it? Only one person reviewed it. :( Oh well. I hope I'll do better next time...**  
**smartblueladybug: thank you so much for the review. please please please write a fanfiction too. i really look forward to reading anything you write, so please please please!**  
**Anyone who favorites smartblueladybug will be favorited by me! On to the story.**

Chapter 2: We're off!  
After watching for a couple of weeks, the family had figured had figured out enough to be able to find the girl:

1)Her name was Hazel.

2)She lived in Virginia, which was a couple hours away from Ferryport Landing.

3)She went to Pan Farris Middle School.

They also caught a glimpse of her address. They had decided that Hazel would stay with Snow and Charming. Snow was thrilled and wasn't afraid to show it, but Charming pretended to be upset. When he was't around, though, Snow would tell the girls how excited he was. It was decided that Sabrina, Daphne, Puck and Granny Relda would go. Sabrina was in her room packing her things. They would stay in Virginia until Hazel finished school, which would be about three weeks. Sabrina was daydreaming when she her thought were interrupted by Puck.

"What kind of goop balls would be best for a welcome present?" said Puck as if he were deep in thought.

"None of them," replied Sabrina. "There aren't many girls in Ferryport Landing and this is my chance to make a friend. You're not going to ruin that by scaring her away." Sabrina looked at Puck meaningfully.

"I'll think about it," said Puck, smirking at Sabrina. "You know, this is gonna be my first time seeing a place outside of New York."

Sabrina thought about that for a while. When she was younger, Sabrina had gone on a lot of vacations, but Puck had just lived Faerie and Ferryport Landing. Since the barrier had gone down, this would be Puck's first trip out of New York. She couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. The feeling faded when she finished packing and started feeling excited about the next day. She had never been to Virginia before. Sabrina quickly brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and got in bed.

Sabrina groggily sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It said 5:42. She crawled slowly down the stairs, careful not to step on any loose floor boards. She was surprised to see her entire family sitting around the table sipping hot cocoa and quietly talking. When they found Sabrina watching them, they smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. Only Puck hesitated, whispered something Sabrina couldn't understand, and then sped upstairs. Irritated, Sabrina walked upstairs. She changed into blue skinny jeans and a big T-shirt and then grabbed her suitcase. She ran downstairs again. Everyone was talking excitedly about Virginia and what they were going to see when they were there.

They all ducked into the car. It took them a while to all squeeze into the car, but they somehow managed it. Sabrina sat between Daphne and Puck, and Red was squished against the door. Henry sat in the front seat with Veronica on his lap. Jake was driving and Granny Relda sat in the backseat somehow not completely smashed next to the other door.

"Pleasant trip so far," grumbled Sabrina.

"I don't know, Grimm. This might get better. We might even decide to drive off a bridge and _swim_ the rest of the way!" exclaimed Puck sarcatically.

_This is going to be a long ride..._

**What did you think? Please review and starting now I'm going to put up a question of the day! Here's an easy one to start it off.**

** Which of the following can be associated with Justin Timberlake?**

and cheese  
b. Suit and tie  
c. Pants and shirt  
d. Salt and pepper


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yay! More people are reading my story! Ok. Shout-out time!**

** anastasiya shpagina-Thank you so much for your review! You were the second person to review my story, and you gave me a sweet review! I look forward to reading any stories you write.**

**So anyways, since nobody answered the question, I'm just gonna tell you the answer. It was (B), Suit and Tie. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: We're There/ Hazel

It had been 3 hours since they left, and it had been the longest 3 hours of Sabrina's life. They had stopped to get breakfast on the way there, and the entire time, Puck had been kicking Sabrina's leg. Daphne talked endlessly about princesses to Red, and Granny had been knitting, and once in a while her needles would click together. Basil,(**A/N: I forgot to mention that he was in Veronica's lap**) had cried the entire way.

By the time they had gotten there, Sabrina had a bright red spot on her leg, (she didn't fail to remember to show Puck this), she knew everything about princesses, and she was completely surrounded by yarn, and Basil had cried for the full six hours. Sabrina was happy to have finally arrived at their hotel. They checked in and unloaded the car.

"Ok. Puck, Red Sabrina and Daphne, you sleep in one room." said Granny Relda. "Veronica, Henr-"

"NO!" said Puck and Sabrina in unison.

"Do you want me to live 'till morning?" exclaimed Puck. "Ugly here will, one, introduce me to both of her fists and two, smells so bad, I might throw up."

"What's wrong, fairy-boy? Afraid to stay in the same room as a girl? I just would rather not have green hair for the rest of my life. Plus, Puck here is the smelly one. At least I take showers!" Before Puck and Sabrina could get into a fight, Granny Relda came between the two children and broke them apart.

"Lieblings, are you really going to fight about a silly thing like that? Now I have a solution. Puck, you sleep on the floor-"

"And no funny business." said Henry, glaring at Puck.

"Thank you for your input Henry. And Sabrina, you sleep on the bed," finished Granny Relda.

"How come _I _have to sleep on the floor?!" whined Puck after Sabrina had stuck out her tongue at him.

"Do _you _want to sleep in a bed with two other girls?" explained Granny Relda calmly. Puck was quiet after that, though he grumbled something about how royalty doesn't sleep on the floor. Everybody went their separate ways to either get the rest of the bags out or go set up their rooms. Once they were in their rooms, Puck glared at Sabrina.

"Expect revenge, Grimm. It's coming when you least expect it." said Puck in a creepy voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, fairy-boy. Now lay your blanket on the floor and feel lucky we even let you come." With that Sabrina hopped on her bed and started organizing her things. Puck was practically steaming by now. This was going to take a big revenge plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabrina barely slept that night. It was a mix of Puck's obnoxious body noises and thinking about what Hazel was like. But Sabrina was not nervous. She never got nervous. Just… anxious. Finally, Sabrina fell asleep hoping she didn't wake up covered in slime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the morning came, Sabrina was ready. She got dressed in skinny jeans, a T-shirt and of course, her Converse sneakers. She was the first one ready, so she woke up the rest of the kids. She kicked Puck until he woke up and uttered a simple "I'm awake, dog breath". She sweetly shook Red and told her it was morning. Now _Daphne_ would take a little more effort. Sabrina yelled in her sister's ear. She tickled her sister. She told her a fire had started in her bed. Finally, once she mentioned that Daphne was going to have to miss breakfast, Daphne shot up like a rocket.

"No! I'm up!" shouted Daphne. "Puck better not have eaten my food!"

"No, but I will in a second!" said Puck from behind Sabrina. "You better hurry, Marshmallow!" After hearing that, Daphne scurried around the room grabbing her clothes and running in the bathroom.

"Sabrina, don't let him eat my food," said Daphne from behind the door. When Daphne was done getting dressed, the four kids walked to the breakfast area. Puck and Daphne immediately ran to get their breakfast, leaving Sabrina and Red behind.

"They're like two black holes," said Red quietly.

"We should run before they try to eat _us_," replied Sabrina. Red giggled. It made Sabrina happy to make Red laugh. She was so quiet and shy. Sabrina and Red walked to the food and chose their breakfast. By the time they sat down, Puck had already eaten his breakfast and was trying to steal food from Daphne. Sabrina sighed. Why did all her days have to start like this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very pretty Saturday. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Since it was spring, the trees and shrubs were covered in brightly colored flowers. Everyone was either silent or pointing things out. She had to admit, Virginia was very beautiful. They finally arrived at the house that Hazel supposedly lived in. It was a brick house with pretty flowers in the front. There was a girl on the front porch reading. They quickly realized it was Hazel. She had very long dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes and she was tall for her age.

"Hi!" she said. "Do you need my parents?I'll go get them."

"Yes. Thank you," replied Veronica, smiling sweetly. Hazel ran inside, leaving her book on the porch. Everybody looked at each other and said nothing. Finally Hazel appeared again with her parents. When they saw the Grimms, they froze and a worried expression appeared on their faces.

"Come in," said Hazel's parents. They led the Grimms to a room with a couch and some arm chairs. There was a coffee table between them. There were fresh flowers all over the room. "Have a seat. Make yourselves at home. Hazel, could you please get some lemonade and cookies?" With that, Hazel ran out of the room.

"How are you doing, Mr and Mrs Dempsey?" asked Granny Relda politely.

"We're good, thank you," replied Mrs. Dempsey. "Um, we know you're here about Hazel. But does she really have to go?"

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Dempsey." replied Granny Relda. "She's not safe here. She has powers, and now that the Everafters are free to leave, anyone could take Hazel. Most Everafters are good, but there is a handful out there that still has dreams of taking over the world. She would be perfectly safe with us." Hazel walked into the room, cookies and a jug of lemonade in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table. She was about to walk out of the room when her parents stopped her.

"Hazel, you might want to listen to this too," they said.

Hazel looked momentarily confused and then sat down in an armchair.

"Hazel," began Granny Relda. "We have some very important news to tell you. Do you know about the Brothers Grimm? well, the stories they wrote weren't just for entertainment. They were written history. There were some other people too. Now here is where the story gets a little strange. Just know that what we are saying is 100% true. The people in the fairy tales, Everafters, as they call themselves, are all real. They were all living in Ferryport Landing, New York for a long time. That is where we live. Just recently, the barrier that was keeping them there was taken away. Now, Everafters live everywhere. Why, your next door neighbor could be an Everafter! This is where you come in. Your parents, though loving and caring, are not your real parents. Your mother is Rapunzel and your father is the famous Prince Charming. After Rapunzel and Prince Charming got divorced, Rapunzel didn't want to be reminded of her failed marriage. It broke her heart to get rid of you, but getting divorced with the love of her life broke her heart even more. You where born a human, even though your parents were Everafters, giving you special powers. Now that the Everafters are out, even though most of them wouldn't hurt a fly, there are a couple that are very dangerous. Because of that, you have to come live in Ferryport Landing with us. You will live with Prince Charming and Snow White, attend Ferryport Landing Middle, and train to understand the powers you have."

Everyone looked at Hazel. She had a skeptical look on her face. Sabrina knew how Hazel felt.

"Puck, can you please prove to Hazel that we are telling the truth?" said Granny Relda. Puck unfurled his pink insect-like wings and flew upwards.

When she saw that, Hazel sighed and responded, "When do I leave?"

**Ok. What did you guys think? Please please please please PLEASE review! Question of the Day:**

**Where is Phillip Phillips from?**

**A)Florida**

**B)New York**

**C)Georgia**

**D)California**


End file.
